counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Casual
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive introduced an official competitive game mode, but also tweaked the standard Counter-Strike join-in-progress style gameplay and rebranded it as Casual. Overview Casual is a game mode that uses a configuration which sets the default player maximum to 20. The configuration sets various other game settings also which applies only to the casual game mode. Casual game mode has 10 players on each team on either bomb defusal or hostage rescue maps. Just like competitive match making, casual is also match making. It puts some emphasis on players of equal skill group, the players then join one server that matches the criterias, however players of lower or higher skill group can also be invited to the server and be able to play. Unlike other game modes though, the casual game mode is limited to a maximum of 15 rounds. Although casual mode has no half time, players are free to switch sides during the game, provided there is room on the opposing team. The first team to win 8 rounds in total will win the match, with no possibility of a tie. Differences from competitive mode Round time in defusal mode is 2 minutes and 15 seconds. The economy of casual mode is different from competitive mode. For each round, the losing team gets only $300 less than the winning. All kill awards are halved compared to competitive mode, the money cap is only $10000, and $1000 is available at the start the pistol round. Each round, players receive refreshed Kevlar + Helmet and a defusal kit for Counter-Terrorists in bomb defusal mode. Other differences include a limit of three grenades with only one flashbang. Friendly fire and team collision are disabled by default, and require a server command to enable. The C4 also has a 45 second timer instead of a 40 second timer. Spectators are allowed to spectate players on both teams and third-person chase cam is allowed to be used. However, to prevent ghosting, dead players are only able to voice and text chat with other dead players. Beginning a match When choosing to play in casual mode, a player can only choose between the current map map groups for official maps. The player can only choose individual maps by creating a server, or joining through the Servers window in the Steam client. *Reduced Round timer from 3:00 to 2:15. *Increased warmup time from 30 to 90 seconds. *Disabled vote to restart match. *Vote to change level is disabled after a team has reached match point. }} Trivia * Originally, the Zeus x27 was only available in casual mode, but was made available in competitive after the update. * Playing "Offline with bots" will use the same rules as casual mode, but defaults to 5 players per team (including the player). ** Even though the limit is set to 9, more bots can be added by using the console commands ''bot_add ''or ''bot_quota ''(Up to 20 bots). * Casual matches used to end prematurely when a map change vote would have succeeded, which would also have cancelled out any active mission points gained during a match. But there was a patch made by Valve CS:GO developers that now prevents such actions and will prevent abuse of the vote functions. See also *Competitive Category:Global Offensive game modes